gwfedfandomcom-20200213-history
Clash of Champions 2017
Summary Clash of Champions 17 The event was promoted as RAW, Smackdown, High Impact & Total Divas brands show for Season 2. Kick Off Show Summary The show would kick off with the Intercontinental Championship as CM Barnett would have to defend against Finn Balor and with Finn Balor bringing his demon persona out could the mind games gain him the title or would CM Barnett not be effected by it and keep his championship? The other match on the kick off show would be for the Hardcore Championship as TG Carter defended against Dr Tom and with these two being no strangers to each other when it comes to hardcore action who would be the better of the two when it came to being hardcore and walk out of Clash of Champions as Hardcore Champion? Main Show Summary This historic and crazy show would kick off with The GWF Raw Tag Team Titles as The Elite defended against Braun Strowman and Randy Orton and with Strowman and Orton looking like a dominant team since forming could new champions be crowned or would The Elites impressive reign continue and stack up more days? Next on the card would be for the GWF Women's Championship as Nia Jax would defend her title against Asuka and with Nia only winning it 2 days previous at The Revolution could she keep a hold of it or would the aggressive style of Asuka get her the title? The next following match would be for the GWF Smackdown Tag Team Titles as The Club would be challenging Glorious Domination and with Glorious Domination being reigning champions for 151 days could it continue or would The Club end the reign and become new tag team champions? Following from that, the next match would be for the GWF World Heavyweight Championship as Dolph Ziggler would challenge Danny Sixx and with Ziggler having Nash at his side and Danny not being allowed to have The Darkness at his side could Ziggler take advantage or would Danny find a way to keep the title around his waist? Next on the show would be for the GWF Cruiserweight Championship as Neville challenged champion Cedric Alexander and with Neville showing his true colours recently would his new angry and viscous side crown him the new champion or would Cedric be able to stop Neville and remain champion? Following that the next match would be for the GWF United States Championship as Willy Street would defend his title in a triple threat against Cesaro and Morgan Wolf and with Willy Street facing two former champions could he find a way to not become a former champion or would one of the former champions no longer be a former US Champion? Finally came the main event which would be for the GWF Championship which was originally scheduled to be a triple threat having AJ Styles defending against Dean Ambrose and Austin Woodward but the match would take an interesting turn as Sami Zayn would come out and reveal he was added to the match after not yet being rewarded for winning a battle royal at WrestleMania so could Sami Zayn capitalise on a huge opportunity or would one of the other men be the ones to walk out as GWF Champion? Matches ; * Match 7 (SD Title match) ' AJ Styles v Dean Ambrose v Austin Woodward' * Match 6 (US Title match) ' Willy Street © v Morgan Wolf v Cesaro' * Match 5 (Cruiserweight title match) ' Cedric Alexander © v Neville' * Match 4 (RAW title match) ' Danny Sixx © v Dolph Ziggler' * Match 3 (SD Tag Team titles match) ' Glorious Domination © v The Club' * Match 2 (Women's title match) ' Nia Jax © v Asuka' * Match 1 (RAW Tag Team Titles match) ' The Elite © v Disney Alliance' Kick Off show Matches * Match 2 (Hardcore title match) ' TG Carter © v Doctor Tom' * Match 1 (Intercontinental title match) ' CM Barrett © v Finn Balor' Other on-screen talent See also *Clash_of_Champions ---- *The show can be seen at https://www.twitch.tv/globalgaming_yt at 8.30pm UK 8th January 2016 and at https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCGjQq9u7tKhmdtuVw4gfIvQ the next day.